


Deadly Soulmates

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Danny-centric, First Meetings, I prob should tagged that this is a slow burn, I will not use archive warnings, I'll try to tag along the way but it'll give away the plot, M/M, Making Out, Read at your own discretion, Slow Burn, Soulmate marks, Supportive Teammates, grinding and dancing, protective Jules, so i repeat: READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION, some drunk Danny, some noncon handling but Julian saves the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: In the middle of a game, Danny suddenly starts glowing. Looking down, he saw his arms glowing with white and gold tattoos. The commotion of the fans suddenly stopped; it went deadly quiet. Heart pounding, Danny looked around to see that everyone was staring at him. Knowing the Law, Danny began to run off the field, away from the Patriots' sideline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, what happens when you mix two different prompts and make this beautiful masterpiece? Stick around to find out!

Ever since the appearance of soulmate identifying marks, the human population has thrived in a sense. The ability to find the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life feels like a blessing to all. But it wasn’t so simple. It was only a recent occurrence, but it spread fast. No scientist could figure out the specific cause of these marks nor how they could determine a specific mate by presenting a name. The possible explanation is explained by the human body and their need for a mate to produce the best surviving offspring. Though that didn’t fully explain same sex partners who couldn’t produce a child from their coupling. Nevertheless, it was a discovery that harmed no one. Except it did.

With the emerging rates of soulmates, there was also a weird phenomenon. It had seemed that people stopped aging and weren’t affected by diseases. In fact, scientist labeled this the “eternal love” phenomenon because it was thought that since people found their other halves, they would live the rest of their lives together. That wasn’t initially a problem until the population size increased exponentially, to the limit of food supply and housing being extremely limited. It was a state of emergency for every country in the world. There seemed to be no possible option besides mass murder of the populations, with no time to grow food nor develop housing.

The governments of the world seemed to hesitate when discovering this solution, trying to figure out other ways to solve the mass overpopulation problem they were facing when something happened.

There was a case of a person having glowing marks all over their body. The abnormality factor is the alleged urge to kill that person. When the scientist managed to get ahold of that person, they all described the feeling of “pure, unadulterated rage”, and “the urge to kill that man quickly.” They were able to record and gather data from the man before he died by the hands of a sneaky officer, who killed him quickly and without further suffering. The scientist also found that the man’s soulmate had similar marks as him, but the urge to kill was less known, so they gave her an option: either live the rest of her life suffering with the death of her soulmate or to die quickly and without pain. She chose the latter, and they made her sign paperwork detailing of her consent before administering an extreme muscle relaxant and a numbing agent, before administering a lethal dosage. Looking at her brainwaves, there were no signs of pain, so she died peacefully.

After the incident, the government had to put out the Purge Law:

  1. Any person who shows the mark of death “glowing marks/tattoos”, must be put to death without any unnecessary suffering. The victim’s soulmate must be given the option of continuing life or death with their soulmate.
  2. Any person who has the mark of death, that does not die (by the hands of others), must be hunted. The victim’s soulmate’s involvement is in the discretion of themselves to either join the victim in outlaw or to be uninvolved with their soulmate [in legal terms], such as no contact whatsoever.



 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Amendola considered himself to be blessed, for many reasons.

First, Danny is playing in the NFL. The NFL was considered an impossible dream for every athlete who wanted to join, because there were so many good players across the country that got picked but there were only a limited number of spots. He worked very hard for so long, to be able to get a chance to even be on the practice squad. His infamous cut from the Dallas Cowboys on national tv is his inspiration to keep training. So, when he finally got signed by the Rams and then the Patriots, he was very blessed.

Second, he was in a very serious relationship with a man. Danny Amendola does not identify himself as a homosexual man, not that there was anything wrong with that, but he only had eyes for his man. His boyfriend is also a player in the NFL, which made it so much better. It’s a great feeling to play football with his most cherished person; to lose together and to win together.

Third, he’s a hundred percent confident that his boyfriend is his soulmate. There’s no way that they’re that compatible and are not soulmates. Their first meeting was…special. Usually, when soulmates first meet, they describe an out of world experience; an ethereal experience of love and comfort. But not them.

In fact, their first meeting consisted of them hating each other. Danny was in California to train, trying to advance his skills when he met Julian, a similarly short but very attractive man. The first thing he noticed, besides his height, was his long blond hair. He looked like a hot surfer, and his body definition was very noticeable. Danny thirsted for his future boyfriend quite hard. But when they officially met, Julian acted like a straight up asshole, he still does. He didn’t want to make friends, outright said it.

So, when Danny tried to befriend him, Julian gave him a cold look with his beautiful blue eyes, holy fuck. Danny was experiencing love at first sight. And man, since that day, he knew he was fucked. His life would be changed forever.

Throughout the summer, he would constantly train. Trying not to pay attention to his rather growing crush on Julian, he focused on catching passes and returning punts. He worked on his speed while trying to catch impossible passes. One time, he was running full speed, with eyes on the rapidly approaching ball when he caught it and ran into a wall.

“Fuck…” Groaning, Danny pushed himself off the ground and realized that he was straddling Julian.

“Shit, sorry man,” he apologized, blushing. Danny quickly stood up, extending a hand to help Julian stand. “I didn’t see you there, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Julian responded, “Next time, bubs, make sure you check your surroundings.”

Danny shivered at his low baritone voice, trying not to react to it. He nodded and grabbed the football, running off to the passer. That was their only interaction. Danny swears to this day, that he can still remember the heat of Julian’s hard body, admitting to his boyfriend that he almost got a hard on from that. Julian laughed at him and teased him about it for months.

After that offseason training, Danny tried not to be disappointed when he didn’t get to hang out with Julian nor get his number. But he pushed that thought into the back of his mind, more focused on the football season and trying to win games.

Throughout his years with the Rams, the team faced the Patriots, but he was never actually in a game going against him; either he missed the game or Julian did. He didn’t have social media, so he wasn’t aware of Julian’s activities during and after the regular season. He missed him, so much. He was grieving at the fact that he didn’t get to talk to Julian much.

It was at this time when the soulmates incident happened. People worldwide were receiving names of their alleged soulmates. It wasn’t until after conducting a study where scientist discovered that the soulmates theory was valid, and the names were indeed soulmates.

When Danny got signed by the Patriots, he was ecstatic but weary. He wasn’t naïve, he knew that part of the reason why they singled him out to sign him was because of his relation to Wes Welker, and how similar he played to him. From attending the same college to similar playing styles, Danny was exasperated from the never-ending comparisons. But he tried to not let it affect his career, instead working harder than ever.

Arriving at Gillette Stadium for the first time as a Patriot, he had mixed feelings about it. It was a huge stadium; he felt the pride lingering, drawing him to the doors. When he entered through the front entrance, Danny took in a breath. Slowly releasing it, he wandered his way to the locker room. It seemed unreal that he was a Patriot, and he heard many things about it, both good and bad. He still wasn’t sure on what to believe but he took his chances when he signed with them.

The locker room had mixed energies: concentration, expectation, and commitment. He felt himself get excited as he wandered around, eyes looking over the names on the lockers. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Julian’s name. Wandering to his locker, he saw his signature red gloves, so this must be the feisty blond from California.

He looked around before heading to the field. The filed was a healthy green, reflecting the sunlight shining on it. He smiled, ready for the action he would hopefully be seeing. He became lost in thought, mind running all over the place.

“Hey, Danny, right?” a voice said.

Danny startled, head snapping up from his position on the field. He was squinting against the sun, feeling the relief of shade when a body moved to block the sun. It was a blond man, who looked very familiar…

Julian.

His heart skipped a beat.

“—nny. Danny…” Fingers napping in front of his face.

“What?” Danny asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“I asked you if you wanted to go eat something, burgers maybe.” Julian said, looking at him weirdly.

“Yeah, I’m down. Do you know any good places?” Danny questioned, getting up and wiping off some dirt from his pants.

“I obviously do, Danny…?” Julian trailed.

“Amendola. Daniel Amendola actually, but I hate that name, so I go by Danny instead,” he answered, walking side by side with Julian.

“Huh, Amendola.” Julian repeated a few times, pronouncing his name in his attractive voice. “Well, nice to have you with us, Dola, you’re gonna have a good time.” He looked over at Danny and smirked, blue eyes twinkling.

I’m so fucked, Danny thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny didn’t expect to fully befriend Julian until the offseason, or late in the season if he was lucky. But he was wrong. It seemed that Julian liked him since they would always hang out, with Julian always asking Danny to do something together.

He thought that Julian was trying to bond with him because he had to. The Patriots have a strict system of bonding players together, especially when they have the same position, to make the team stronger. The more chemistry a team has with each other, the more successful and trustworthy they’ll be towards each other. The team itself is a product of that.

So, he wasn’t surprised that the team assigned him with Julian, as roommates and travel buddies for the first couple of games. Then after those games were up, Julian still insisted on rooming together and hanging out. Who was Danny to reject him?

One day, after a game, Tom invited the team out to the bar to celebrate their win. Once they changed and were ready to leave, they all decided to drive their vehicles home before taking Ubers to the bar. Danny was on his phone, trying to get a ride when he was called by Julian.

Answering the phone, he was greeted by Julian. “Hey bubs, I was thinking we should celebrate your first year as a Patriot by getting shitfaced. So, do you wanna share a ride back to my place after we’re drunk?”

Thinking about it, Danny agreed. “Alright cool. I’ll see you at the bar, babe-BUBS,” Julian coughed before hanging up.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he looked at the phone with a confused face, as if the phone had the answers on why Julian suddenly hanged up on him. He shrugged, waiting patiently for his ride.

By the time his ride got there and the time it took to get to the bar, it was midnight. The bar seemed liked it was packed full of people and Danny groaned, unhappy of dealing with a bunch of fans when all he wants is a drink.

He paid the uber with his phone before entering the bar. It was exactly as he said, packed full of people. The good thing is the VIP section that was closed off to the public for the players, with a great portion of the dance floor and a bunch of couches, all full of drinking teammates.

Danny went to the bar, ordering some shots. While waiting, he was suddenly grabbed, hugged from behind. A breath that reeked of alcohol was yelling in his ear, rambling about wanting to bed him. Danny started struggling, trying to unwrap the pair of clingy arms around him when the man holding him was suddenly yanked off.

In his place was a familiar strong body, Julian, asking him if he was okay. Danny responded with nonchalance, stating he was fine, while finding comfort in the protective body behind him. He got his shots and walked to the VIP section, with Julian walking next to him.

Managing to find an empty spot at the couch area, Danny sat down. He was surprised when Julian wormed his way next to him, body pressed against each other in the small space. He leaned back against the couch, the shots making him warm, feeling comfortable with Julian’s arm resting behind him on the back of the couch. He was happy, relaxing with his teammates, drinking some alcohol- the fancy one they provide to the VIP section and his own shots. Julian’s warm presence next to him was enjoyable, making Danny feel safe.

When he decided he wanted more shots, he stood up, not noticing Julian’s hand now resting on his hip. Danny tugged at Julian, pulling him up and dragging him along for the journey. If he was a bit more sober, he would’ve freaked out at Julian’s arm wrapped around his waist, being pressed tight along his body. But he wasn’t so he didn’t.

While he was waiting for his drinks (it was a packed house, so he wasn’t going to complain), Danny happily chatted with Jules, having a conversation while mini dancing in Julian’s embrace. When he got his shots with no complaints, (with a grateful bartender), Danny threw them back, embracing the burn going down his throat. Danny again dragged Julian, and went back to the VIP section, except he was heading to their dance floor.

Danny let go of Julian’s arm and started drunkenly dancing. He was in his own world, dancing without a care in the world. He didn’t notice that he was gaining attention from the crowd, his own teammates doing their own thing. He didn’t notice people trying to sneak into the VIP dance floor, and some succeeded. It wasn’t until he was surrounded by random strangers that he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and freaked out. He looked around for someone to help, when his arm was tugged away from the circle.

It was Julian.

While Julian pulled him away from the small group of trespassers, security escorted the intruders out.

Danny smiled at seeing Julian, trying to prompt him to dance with him. He got Julian to dance, turning around so that his back was against Julian’s firm chest. He started rocking his hips, grinding back into Julian. He grabbed Julian’s arms and wrapped them around his waist, resting his own hands on them. They were full on grinding, no one paying them attention.

Danny turned around, so that he faced Julian. He stared at Julian’s dark blue eyes; pupils dilated from the alcohol. They stared at each other, breaths getting heavier, lips slowly getting closer.

They pulled back when they heard a loud cheer, looking back to see their teammates cheering for them. Danny blushed and smiled, resting his face on Julian’s shoulder.

“You should take me home,” Danny suggested, “before we give these people a show and I’m sure you don’t want that to happen.”

“Wouldn’t want anyone to see me naked, would you?” he whispered in Julian’s ear, causing Julian’s arms to tighten around him, groaning at the innuendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny smiled when Julian tightened his arms around him, pulling their bodies closer. He saw people in the general area of the club looking at them, luckily too drunk to record this.

“Let’s go Jules,” Danny prompted, “we’re shitfaced so let’s go home.” He wasn’t aware of his slip, calling Julian’s house their home. He tugged at the too-slow drunk man, taking them to where the rest of the guys were drinking. He was greeted by all of them.

“Dolaa…Danny, hey man!” Slater greeted, a little too happy from his drunk state, smiling brightly at Danny.

“Hey Danny, are you and Jules going home already?” Tom asked, leaned back against the couch, nursing a beer.

“Yeah, man. Julesy here, is shitfaced and I’m a little bit too, but not as much as him. So, I’m gonna take him back to his place.” Danny shifted, trying to adjust Julian’s weight after almost loosing his footing.

“Alright, I’ll let you boys go, remember no drinking and driving Danny.” Tom looked sternly at Danny, a mock anger look on his face, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny dragged Julian to the door and tried to catch a taxi. While waiting outside, he realized it got considerably cold from the time he arrived at the bar to trying to catch a ride back home. Shivering a bit from the chilly wind, Danny checked on Julian, who seemed to be a little sober but otherwise still drunk, holding on to him for support. After a few minutes, he finally saw one and waved to get their attention. The taxi arrived, and he got in with Julian in the back.

“Fuck, Julian where do you live?” Danny nudged Julian, who was staring at Danny with a glassy blank look.  Julian mumbled out an address, and Danny repeated it louder for the taxi driver.

The taxi driver stared at them two through the mirror, occasionally flicking his eyes between the road and them. When they finally arrived at Julian’s place, Danny took out his wallet and paid the driver, giving him a twenty-dollar tip.

Before he could close the door, the man said something in a thick Boston accent. “Hey, I know who you guys are so make sure you take good care of yourselves because we need you guys to win the Superbowl for us.” Danny nodded, and shut the door. He stumbled his way to the open front door, where Julian made himself at home in the kitchen, gulping down water like a mad man, looking shockingly more sober than what he appeared in the taxi.

Julian looked up from his stance in front of the fridge, blocking it. Danny shoved him away, “move asshole, you’re blocking the fridge.” He started going through it, looking for some more alcohol, disappointed when he didn’t find any. Sighing, he grabbed a glass before pouring himself some water, sobering up slowly.

He didn’t notice Julian creeping closer until he was standing right in front of him, hands resting on the counter on either side of him. Danny let out a small breath, shivering when Julian’s body was pressing against his. Danny stared at Julian’s face, starting from his navy eyes, to his freckles on the bridge of his nose to, finally, his pink plump lips. Danny licked his lips, slowly leaning in.

Warm lips gently pressed against his. Danny hummed, smiling into the kiss, hands slowly making their way up Julian’s body. Teasingly squeezing his flexing biceps, before making their way around Julian’s neck, spreading his legs to fit Julian between them. A tongue licked his lips before he granted access, moaning when his tongue was caressed. Danny started grinding against Julian, bodies glued together, hands threading through his hair.

Danny pulled away enough to take off his shirt, shivering when he felt warm, calloused hands grip his hips, stroking along his sides. “Mm, Julian, let’s go to your room,” he murmured against Julian’s lips.

“Yeah, even though fucking you here sounds fucking great, the bed would probably be more comfortable for you.” Julian started to lean down before unexpectedly grabbing thighs, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Danny gasped in shock, arms and legs tightening around him.

Walking into the bedroom, Julian dropped Danny on the bed before taking off his shirt. He went back to Danny, crawling back in between his legs. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Julian groaned, “I don’t know how anybody can resist you. I’m glad nobody tried asking you out because you’re all mine, and mine only.” He started kissing all over Danny’s face, before moving to his neck. Danny moaned as his stubble grazed his sensitive neck, the roughness contrasting the sweet kisses. Julian pulled back to take off his pants and gave Danny a questioning look when he went to take off Danny’s, smiling when Danny blushed and nodded.

Julian gave Danny a smirk when he saw that he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Really, Danny, no underwear? And you went to the bar like this?”

“It wasn’t like anyone noticed, now did they?” Danny teased, “Why, you jealous, handsome?”

“Ha, jealous? Me? No, baby,” Danny whimpered at the nickname, “I KNEW you were coming home with me, since you agreed in the beginning before the bar. Remember, Dola?”

“Yeah…” Danny whined, distracted as Julian continued his journey down Danny’s body.

The kisses moved down his chest, slowly worshipping his body. He bit his lip when Julian started making marks along his abdomen, darks marks appearing along his hip line. He giggled when Julian’s rough face started tickling his thighs, kisses becoming nips and bites. He gasped and moaned when Julian bit his inner thigh, hands reaching for Julian’s hair. Body writhing, Danny felt a burning sensation on his left inner thigh.

“Julian, stop. Wait.” Julian immediately backed off; concern look on his face. “Turn on the lights, I feel something on my thigh.”

Julian got up from the bed and turned on the lights, hard on ignored for the moment.

Danny looked at his thigh, seeing a long dark mark. He turned to Julian, “Hey, can you see it and tell me what it is?”

Julian leaned closer, before gasping. Hand shaking as he traced it, “It’s…It’s your soulmate mark… It’s my name.”

Danny felt a wave of panic. “What?! Is it really your name?!” He shot off the bed, running to the restroom, where there was a full-length mirror. He checked out his thigh, seeing a weird font spelling out what seems to be Julian’s full name.

“Julian Francis Edelman,” Julian said out loud. He flexed his bicep and the same font was there, spelling out his last name. “It says your name right here.” Julian adjusts his leather bracelets on his right wrist, revealing a neat font spelling out Danny’s full name.

“Daniel James Amendola,” Danny repeated. “How long have you had my name?”

Julian chuckled sheepishly, hand ruffling his hair. “Well, you see, it kinda happened after you left for California? It started when you fell on me that one time, but it finished after you left. That’s why I started wearing bracelets. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not ashamed of it, but I didn’t want the media to know about it when we weren’t ready yet, especially when you didn’t even know in the first place.”

Danny started crying, tears streaming down his face. “What’s wrong, Danny?! Danny. Danny!” Julian freaked out, trying to figure out how to help Danny.

Danny shook his head, before launching himself to Julian, clinging to him. “I’m glad I’m not alone anymore. I’m glad its you I’m going to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Baby, you were never alone and now you never will be. I will be by your side for the rest of my life, our lives,” Julian crooned, arms holding Danny tight.

After that night (or morning, since it was pretty early), Danny and Julian were inseparable.

Unfortunately, there were rules in place. Even though soulmates existed, the world was still discriminatory towards same-sex couples, especially if they played in a popular sport, such as football in the NFL. So, Danny and Julian had to hide their relationship.

The first thing they did was call a meeting with the Krafts, Belichick, the Patriots’ PR person, and their agents. Once situated, Danny started explaining what happened and why they called the meeting.

“I know you guys are wondering why we called this meeting. It might not be a significant topic, but you should know that Julian and I are soulmates. I rather you hear it from us than the media. We understand the problem that the team could face if this got out, and we’re willing to work with it. We decided to keep this hidden from the media and the public. Only our close family would know, and they are not to spread this information. We also are going to keep our marks hidden, since they are in places that no one would be looking at. We would appreciate your approval in this plan. I speak for Julian when I say that we want to continue playing for this team and that we don’t want this to change anything.” Danny let out a deep breath and sat down next to Julian, discreetly grabbing his hand underneath the table.

They were sent out of the room while the group discussed this change of event.

Danny paced the hall while Julian was oddly silent, hands clenched. Danny was prepared to risk it all for Julian, willing to leave the team if it meant that Julian got to play for the Patriots with no repercussions.

By the time they were called back into the room, Danny was clenching tightly on Julian’s hand, long since convincing him to hold hands for support and a sign of solidarity.

They sat down, tensely waiting for the verdict.

It was Belichick who told them. “Listen up boys, now I don’t know what you think of us and frankly, I don’t care. What I care even less about is your relationship with each other as long as it doesn’t affect the team dynamics or hinders your abilities. No, Danny, I’m not going to trade you or cut you from the team just because Julian here happens to be your soulmate. Congratulations on finding your other half but we do have one stipulation. Since football is a very touchy subject when it comes to letting players date within the organization, it’s a unanimous vote that you cannot show public displays of affection. The normal teammate celebrations and interactions are permissible, but anything that could be perceived as more is restricted on the field and in the public eye, is that clear? You are both grown men and you are expected to act as such. You can do what you want in your free time, preferably in private, but as far as the team is concerned, everything is fine. Now is that all you wanted to talk about, because I believe it’s time for practice.”

Danny and Julian shook their heads, thanking the group for their time before rushing to the locker room, which was thankfully still empty and void of teammates.

Danny and Julian hugged. Danny pulled back and gave Julian a watery smile, “I guess we get to play together after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I'll update asap!


End file.
